bluecaravanfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden Hale
|image = File:0bcc4276-1d23-4b72-ba18-d57b010fa45d_zps72b37cd9.jpg |imagewidth = |caption = |Row 1 title = Position |Row 1 info = Cook |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 27 |Row 3 title = Height |Row 3 info = 6'2'' |Row 4 title = Weight |Row 4 info = 195 Lbs |Row 5 title = Played by |Row 5 info = Agent Of Dreams |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = }} Aiden Hale, third member of the Dynamic Double Duo. Aiden was, or maybe kind of still is, a Treasure Hunter. He and his friends exploits are moderately well known, mostly in Westerwood, and those taverns he and his friends frequented on their travels. His chief strengths are his dead aim, his quick thinking, his sharp eyes, and his flat out speed. Personality One cannot talk about Aiden's personality without making references to the way he was before his tragedy. Before then, Aiden was a man convinced of him and his friends invincibility. Through all the deadly traps and encounters that was their time as Treasure Hunters, none of them had ever been seriously injured. This made him cocky and reckless, and often lead to many bar fights or other needless confrontations with people. Oh sure, there had been close calls. Many of them. But through it all they lived, and those close calls became something to joke about afterwards. Tales of other adventurers mishaps were another source of amusment. To him, such things meant that they just hadn't been good enough, or fast enough. His attitude was that everyone was dying from the day they were born, so all that really mattered was whether you enjoyed the ride or not. Adventures with his friends was the cake, and nights of drinking, merriment, and women was the icing. He did just about anything to have a good time, and fun was always the order of the day. Because of the tragedy, Aiden has lost a lot of the recklessness and cocky attitude (Though not completely). Gone is the man who'll start a fight simply for the joy of it. Gone also is the man who would jump into any dangerous situation before thinking about what he was doing. Now he's more cautious, more careful, and less sure of his life. Now he takes the time to look through a situation and find the best course of action, rather then blindly charge in. In short, he's grown up and sobered up quite a bit from the old days. He has a nasty habit of holding his own mistakes against him, and nearly loses himself when those mistakes cause harm to someone he cares about. He's not much of a leader, much preferring to let someone else call the shots, and him being there to back them up with his own skills. Part of this is just because he doesn't like to come up with the plans, but mostly it's because he doesn't want to be the one responsible for people getting hurt if the plan goes bad. Aiden has always had a short fuse, though it could be said that his fuse is hard to ignite. He is hard to anger, but it could be just that one little thing that sets him off. His anger is almost always let out in the form of words, most times caustic sarcasm. While not one to become violent when angry, he does occasionally punch someone who really earns. As ever, Aiden is loyal to those who are good to him. His friendly attitude, good humor, and kind nature make him a good friend, and he loves to entertain people by telling them stories of his adventures with his friends. This, along with the fact that he's an excellent cook, makes him a good person to have around when it's time for some relaxation. He'll cook you a filling dinner and then entertain you with the story of how Dak was forced to escape from a nobles guards completely naked. He still loves to have a good time and enjoy himself, as ever, but there's less of a wildness behind it as there used to be. Biography Aiden finds treasure and then buys lots of booze. The end. Skills While Aiden can't use any magic, never finding much time to study it like Hans did, he does quite a few other skills that make up for this. #Tracking,: With his sharp eyes and attention to detail, Aiden has the nessecary skills to track people and animals in many enviroments. The only times he has trouble tracking things is in jungle enviroments, and even then it's just a matter of him taking his time and making sure he gets all the signs. #Quick Thinking: Aiden has an ability to take in a situation at a glance and decide what would be the best course of action to take. This comes more in handy during dangerous situtations, because he can formulate a plan for success where others might not see a way out of it. His ability to think on the fly has saved his life more then once, and its sure to come in handy many more times in the future. #Ranged Fighting: While Aiden is best with his cross bow, he is also proficient in all manner of ranged weapons, from bows to thrown weapons. He's better with bows then thrown weapons, but that doesn't mean he can't hit his mark with all of them. It's just a matter of taking a little more of his time to aim. #Cooking: Aiden is a pretty good chef, and can work with all manner of foods to create good dishes. Of course, he has to have proper spices and herbs and other materials to create true meals, but he can easily make due with any kind of meat or vegetable that crosses beneath his knife. Religion Aiden has a curious stance on religion. Aiden is more in line with Übelism, though he doesn't openly profess himself to be a part of any religion. The curious part about all this is that he does believe in evil, and therefore if a religion of any kind talks about any kind of evil spirit, monster, demon, etc, he does believe in all of those kinds of things. His main belief is that nobody but himself controls his destiny, so he relies on his own set of morals to guide him through life. Aiden doesn't look down on others for following any kind of religion. His opinion is that everyone has the right to believe in whatever they want too, and he doesn't have any right to tell them they can't or that it's wrong. Category:Characters